La Luna de Baroda
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: Hermione Granger: una gran investigadora. La Luna de Baroda: un diamante desaparecido. Un crimen perfecto. O casi. Sólo sus agudos ojos pueden resolverlo. Three-shot.
1. Parte I

_¡Oló! :D He llegado, al fin, a publicar mi fic #13! Y bueno, recalco el 13 porque ése número siempre me ha perseguido misteriosamente xD Así que en vez de huirle me uno a él :3_

_Éste es un fic detectivezco, Draco/Hermione...Bueno, no tiene mucho romance, pero me ha gustado mucho. Lo publico porque no quiero que se quede guardado ahí, en mi computadora.  
>Espero les agrade y dejen reviews, recuerden que una Malfoy con reviews es una Malfoy feliz y por lo tanto, un mundo a salvo. <span>Así que salven el mundo y dejen reviews<span>. :3_

_Disclaimer: ...Ya...¬¬ Ya saben que nada es mío, ¿Para qué lo vuelvo a escribir? Sólo la idea loca. Punto. C'est fini!_

* * *

><p><strong>La luna de Baroda<br>- Parte I-**

El brillante sol de mediodía entraba por la ventana de su despacho en el Ministerio, descomponiéndose en miles de brillos multicolores sobre el cristal del escritorio. Suspiró, y le dio otro trago a su té. Ella disfrutaba realmente de ésos días de paz y tranquilidad, los cuales no abundaban en su trabajo.

Justo en ése momento, se abrió la puerta de golpe, y Lisette, su secretaria, entró apurada.

- Hay un caso urgente, señorita. – dijo la chica, ofreciéndole un fólder con mano temblorosa – Le va a encantar. Es el misterio del día. Que digo del día… ¡Del año! y quieren que usted lo resuelva.

La investigadora abrió el fólder y comenzó a leer sin prisa. Pero, conforme sus ojos repasaban el texto, se comenzó a erguir en su asiento.

- Lis, avísele al ministro que necesito reunirme con él.

- Enseguida señorita. ¿Para cuándo pido la cita?

- Para ahora mismo. – dijo, mientras tomaba su gabardina y salía corriendo del despacho.

* * *

><p>- Es que no es posible, Kingsley.<p>

- Lo sé, Hermione. Por eso te necesitamos. Sólo tú podrías ayudarnos en esto.

- ¿Ya le avisaste a Harry? – dijo ella, mientras comenzaba a hacer mentalmente su itinerario de investigación.

- Sí, pero está en Australia, dijo que vendría lo más pronto posible.

- Eso me suena a "no inmediatamente".

-Lo sé. Por eso es tan urgente que…

- Te aviso cómo van las cosas – dijo la castaña mientras salía del despacho.

Sería un escándalo. Ya podía verlo en el encabezado de _El Profeta_: _"Intrépido ladrón roba la bóveda mágica del Museo de Historia de la Magia a plena luz del día. ¿Alguien ha visto a la Luna de Baroda?"_

Bufó. Lo irónico era que no la había vaciado, sólo se había llevado ése diamante. De entre todas las cosas que había ahí, sólo ésa había tomado. Y ella podía entender muy bien el por qué.  
>Mientras caminaba hacia las chimeneas de salida del ministerio, recordó lo que había leído sobre el diamante hace algunos meses: de un hermoso color amarillo y 24.04 quilates, era una de las joyas más admiradas por los muggles, que lo habían obtenido porque un Maharajá se los vendió. Pero el que les dio a ellos era sólo un duplicado sin valor mágico. El diamante verdadero, el valioso diamante que se había robado, tenía una particularidad mágica que lo hacía realmente codiciable para cualquier mago que quisiera hacerse rico: podía multiplicar el dinero le ponías encima un galeón y aparecía dos más.<p>

Pero ella no creía que lo hubiera robado un mago pobre. Tenía que ser alguien con recursos y el cerebro suficiente para romper los terribles controles de seguridad del Museo del que se lo habían robado, controles de seguridad que podían poner a temblar por su dificultad a cualquier auror, incluso a Harry. Así que, como investigadora, su primera parada debía ser el Museo.

* * *

><p>- Fue un día común y coggiente – afirmó Monsieur David, típico francés, dueño del Museo, apareciendo con su varita las imágenes de seguridad del día anterior – mucha gente, ¿Sabe? Son vacaciones, y vienen tantos que…<p>

- Comprendo – cortó la castaña – ¿tiene usted nombres de los visitantes que vinieron en éstas últimas dos semanas?

El mago le dio dos enormes libretas de registro. Pero cuando iba a voltear a verlas, Hermione captó algo en las imágenes que llamó su atención. Con un movimiento de su varita, repitió ésa parte.

- No es posible…

La adelantó y captó más rostros que anotó en su cabeza. Tomó las libretas y las leyó apresuradamente. Después de 15 minutos, cerró la segunda libreta, y volvió a releer la lista mental de nombres, sintiéndose de vuelta en Hogwarts, del que había salido hace 4 años.

Pansy Parkinson, Cormac McLaggen, Luna y su marido, Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.

¿Qué torcido hechizo de Merlín los había reunido a todos ellos en ésas dos semanas, en los mismos días, mismas horas y mismo Museo?

- Monsieur David, necesito que me lleve a la bóveda.

La enorme puerta de metal abierta, dejando al descubierto los tesoros de su interior, hacía aún más rara la situación. Varios de los elementos de su departamento revisaban todo a su alrededor, pero el interior de la bóveda se lo habían guardado a ella.

- El diamante descansaba de exhibición ése día… Todos los hechizos de pgotección estaban activados, a pesag de que el diamante no estaba, es sumamente gago…Y nadie ha tocado absolutamente nada desde que el gobo ocuggió – dijo Monsieur David – Es toda suya – le dijo a modo de disculpa, y salió de la bóveda.

La bruja hizo un movimiento de su varita, pero como esperaba, ni una sola huella. Ejecutó otros hechizos de rutina, pero no hubo nada anormal. Ejecutó algunos más específicos, otros que eran de su invención, pero ningún rastro mágico apareció. El ladrón, además de ser muy listo, era un excelente mago.

- Eso dejaría fuera a Parkinson… -musitó, mientras revisaba con más cuidado la bóveda.

Pero ella sabía que no podía dejar fuera a nadie, y también sabía por qué los tenía de sospechosos a ellos.  
>Justo cuando examinaba la caja de cristal en la que había estado guardada la piedra, una colonia muy peculiar llegó a su nariz.<p>

- ¿Qué hay, Hermione?

- No camines más, Harry - le ordenó – acabo de ganarme la lotería.

Hizo un último movimiento con la varita, y miles de pequeños puntos ambarinos, azules, rojizos y unos cuántos dorados aparecieron en toda la superficie del cristal. Tomó una cinta para tomar evidencia, y con la varita pegó los rojizos a ella. Volteó, y clavó su mirada en Harry, que la veía perplejo desde la entrada de la bóveda.

- ¿Ya tan rápido sabes quién fue?

- No exactamente, tengo una vana idea gracias a tu colonia. El ladrón usa una colonia de color rojo, y se le olvidó que todo perfume o colonia deja rastros. El rojo es el rastro más fresco entre todos los rastros de colonias y perfumes que los guardias del museo han dejado ahí. Además, el rojo no es usado comúnmente en lociones o perfumes baratos ni comunes, por lo tanto es el principal color sospechoso.

- Vaya…

- Venga Harry – dijo ella, jalando a su amigo del brazo – haremos unas cuántas visitas.

* * *

><p>- Cada día los ladrones son peores – se quejó Pansy, con voz chillona – a mi hijo le han dejado tareas sobre el museo, y por eso fuimos tan seguido, es todo. Si necesitan verlas…<p>

- Por favor. ¿En qué colegio estudia tu hijo? – le preguntó Harry.

- En un colegio preparatorio para Durmstrang… ¿Qué está haciendo ella? – preguntó la morena, viendo a Hermione, examinando la chimenea.

- Ehm…Ella…Bueno, tiene métodos distintos de investigar.

- Bien. No importa. Siempre ha sido rara. – dijo ella, dándole el cuaderno de su hijo a Harry. – También tiene ahí el programa de estudios, para que no haya dudas de la tarea y eso…

- ¿Qué perfume usas, Parkinson? – preguntó Hermione de pronto.

Pansy la miró, confundida.

- '_Joy'_, de Jean Patou.

Hermione afirmó, pensativa.

* * *

><p>El viento les golpeó en la cara al salir de la enorme mansión.<p>

- No es ella.

- ¿Cómo diablos sabes? Bueno, tiene buena coartada y los trabajos del niño si cuadran, pero es una ex-Slytherin, Herms. Hay algo de ambición en ellos, ¿sabes?

- No es sólo eso, Harry. No hay ni un solo libro en toda su casa. Ni una pintura histórica. Te puedo asegurar que odia los museos…Además, una mujer que usa un perfume tan caro y que no sabe ni siquiera lo necesario de historia no buscaría para nada ése diamante.

La elegante puerta que tenían frente a ellos se abrió al fin.

* * *

><p>- Bueno, ¿A qué debo ésta visita tan…inesperada? – dijo Zabini, recostándose en su elegante sofá – no he cometido ningún delito últimamente, que yo recuerde.<p>

- Bueno, ¿Te enteraste de lo del robo del Baroda, no? – dijo Harry.

- Ah, eso… -los ojos de Zabini brillaron - …Fue increíble, ¿No? Quien sea que lo haya robado es un genio. Es decir, pasar por la bóveda y todo eso…

- ¿Qué hiciste en cada uno de éstos días? – le cortó la castaña, dándole la misma lista de días que le había enseñado a Pansy. Zabini la leyó atento.

- Hmmmm…Si mi memoria no me falla, fui al Museo a buscar qué otro cuadro comprar, para mi colección, y…¡Hey! Esperen. ¿Creen que yo me robé el diamante? – soltó una carcajada – eso sí es divertido.

- No te negaremos que eres un sospechoso – dijo Hermione.

- _Haga lo que guste conmigo_, detective – canturreó Zabini, guiñándole un ojo. La castaña bufó – Pueden darme veritaserum si quieren, pero les aseguro que yo no lo hice. ¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho! Ahorita estaría pudriéndome en dinero…Bueno, aún más de lo que estoy. Pero la verdad, gastar mi energía en todas ésas medidas de seguridad aterradoras no suena atractivo a mis delicadas orejitas.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y bien? – interrogó Harry, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la mansión de los McLaggen.<p>

- Tachemos a Zabini – dijo ella – él mismo lo dijo: le da flojera pasar por todas ésas pruebas de seguridad.

- Pudo mentir.

- Su voz no se elevó ni una octava más de lo normal en toda la conversación, ni siquiera cuanto me canturreó que lo violara si quería. – Harry rió al ver el gesto de su amiga – Además, la colonia que él usa no es rojo. Ya la conozco.

- Pero, Herms… - dijo Harry, tocando a la puerta de madera - …necesitamos sospechosos.

- Lo sé. De hecho, venimos a visitar al principal.

* * *

><p>- Bueno, fui al museo a cultivarme un poco, ¿saben? –un nervioso Cormac le sonrió ampliamente a Hermione, la cual lo ignoró.<p>

- Cultivarte… ¿Fuiste sólo?

-Así es, Harry. Aunque me encante la vida social y las fiestas y todo…Hay veces en que me gusta la soledad. Y los museos…Me agradan. Son tranquilos.

- En éstas épocas son todo menos tranquilos – atajó la castaña, que estaba examinando distraídamente la sala- Está atascado de gente por vacaciones.

Cormac guardó silencio un momento.

- …Bueno, sí. De hecho también me sorprendí de que estuviera lleno y...

- ¿Por qué no fuiste con tu esposa? – le preguntó ella. Harry la miro, curioso. ¿Cormac estaba casado? No había ni una foto de su boda o algo así en la sala.

Cormac la miró con una expresión que a Harry le recordó a Crabbe.

- … ¿Perdón?

- La marca más clara en tu dedo anular de la mano izquierda me lo dice. Te lo quitaste, Merlín sabe por qué – dijo Hermione, ignorando las caras sorprendidas de ambos.

- …Eeh…Sí… el anillo…me queda algo apretado y…- Cormac parecía aún más nervioso que al principio - …Bueno…Mi esposa está de viaje desde hace dos semanas, y no regresa hasta el Sábado de ésta semana. Está en una convención de curadores de arte.

- Vaya…

- ¡Pero…! – dijo él, como si hubiera recordado algo vital – ¡Estaba Draco Malfoy! Y también… creo que vi a Pansy Parkinson con su hijo, Luna Lovegood y su marido, y me parece que a Blaise Zabini me lo encontré dos días de los que fui.

- Ya lo sabíamos – cortó Hermione – Vámonos, Harry.

- Ehm... ¿No quieren quedarse a comer?

- Gracias Cormac, será otro día – musitó Harry, mientras se levantaba apresurado para ir tras ella.

Justo en la puerta, Hermione se volteó y clavó sus ojos chocolate en los ojos miel de Cormac.

- Cormac.

- ¿Sí? – contestó el mago, entre nervioso y emocionado.

- Perdona el cambio de tema, pero hueles muy bien. ¿Tu colonia…?

- _Perfume_, no colonia, _perfume_. Uno de los pocos que pueden ser usados por un hombre – dijo Cormac, con una sonrisa de presunción – es '_Poivre_', de Caron. ¿Quieres olerlo más de cerca? –le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Hermione bufó, y jaló a un sorprendido Harry de la manga.

- ¿Te diste cuenta de todo, Harry? – dijo ella, emocionada, justo después de aparecerse en una colina que a Harry le resultó muy familiar.

- Humm…La verdad, no. Sólo sé que no tiene fotos de su boda.

Hermione lo miró desaprobatoriamente.

- Cormac está en aprietos económicos fuertes, Harry. Mientras tú charlabas animadamente con él, yo examinaba todo. Todas sus cosas son caras, Harry, pero me di cuenta que casi todas tienen el encantamiento asegurador. Ése impide que puedas sacar las cosas del país, o que las vendas…Porque aún no las terminas de pagar.

Harry dejó caer la mandíbula de la impresión.

- ¿En qué momento tú las exami…?

- Eso no es todo – dijo ella – su esposa ha de ser muy ordenada y que sigue las reglas, porque toda la casa está en supremo orden. Por lo tanto, ella jamás hubiera permitido un robo.

- Entonces su mujer se va de viaje…

-…Y es la ocasión perfecta. A Cormac le encanta presumir. Tiene colecciones de objetos muy valiosos en los estantes. Tiene arte, pero sobre todo…tiene libros sobre joyería antigua, los vi. Y no tienen polvo como los otros, se ve que los ha estado leyendo últimamente. De hecho, reconocí muchos que yo ya leí, y en ellos hablan del Baroda. Su misma esposa es curadora de arte, el mismo lo dijo. Y trabaja en el Museo, pues tiene muchos libros sobre éste que no se venden al público, también sin polvo…Y por lo tanto él conoce muchísimo más del museo y su seguridad que la gente común.

- ¿Por qué diablos no dijo nada de eso cuando lo entrevistamos?

- Por que moría de nervios, Harry. Obviamente le encanta la buena vida, pero el problema es que ya no tiene con qué pagarla. Y sólo el diamante podría ayudarlo. Y hay otra cosa.

- ¿Más?

- Hubo una caja, de entre todas las que había ahí, que por más que intenté no se abrió…debe tener algo oculto ahí. Y el perfume que usa, es sumamente caro. Yo no tenía ni idea de cuál usaba, pero sabía que si le daba un poco de cuerda, sus ganas de presumir harían que escupiera todo. Muy poca gente lo puede costear, y no creo que nadie de los que lo compra sea vigilante del museo. Y ése perfume…es color rojo.

- …Eres grandiosa, Hermione. Hay que ir ya por la orden de arresto y…

- No Harry – dijo la castaña, llegando a una reja negra en la cima de la colina – aún faltan dos.

- No pensarás que Malfoy… Él no necesita nada de dinero. Y Luna…

- De Malfoy es de quien menos sospecho, pero hay que eliminar toda posibilidad – dijo ella – y de Luna...Bueno, hace mucho que no la veo.

Ella hizo un suave movimiento con la varita y un sonido delicado sonó a lo lejos. Entonces Harry reconoció la reja: unas garigoleadas letras M le dijeron que estaba en la Mansión Malfoy.


	2. Parte II

_¡Hey! :D Aquí está la segunda parte de éste Three-shot. :3 Espero les agrade._

* * *

><p><strong>La luna de Baroda<br>- Parte II-**

La sala donde los pasaron era ostentosa. No había otra palabra. Sillones de piel, acabados en plata, diamantes, esmeraldas y ónix por todos lados. Definitivamente, la Mansión Malfoy brillaba con todo su esplendor en la que debía ser su mejor época.

- Vaya. Jamás pensé contar con el honor de su visita. – dijo una voz que arrastraba las sílabas.

Orgulloso, elegante y con la misma sonrisa torcida de los años de Hogwarts, el joven Señor Malfoy apareció en la sala, vestido con un delicado traje negro. Se sentó tranquilamente en un enorme sillón ante ellos, y se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio platino.

- Draco Malfoy – dijo Hermione.

- Granger. Potter. – les contestó, mirándolos alternativamente – supongo que vienen por lo del robo del Baroda.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Los periódicos…Y su fama se extiende, Potter. Bueno, no la tuya, sino la de Granger – los ojos mercurio la miraron con una mezcla de reto y admiración – La _investigadora estrella_. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

Hermione y Draco se miraron por unos segundos fijamente, como en un juego de póker.

- Sólo queremos saber qué hacías en éstos dí…

- No necesitas darme una lista de días – dijo él, rechazando el papel que Harry comenzaba a sacar del bolsillo – te puedo decir exactamente qué hice en cada uno de ellos, con minutos y segundos. Incluso, te puedo contar con quiénes me encontré ése día, a qué hora y en dónde.

Comenzó a narrar todas las actividades que tuvo en ésos días, y la castaña no pudo dejar de notar que, además de una vida social muy activa, tenía una vida cultural muy activa también.

-…y después de asistir a la función de teatro de ése día, vine a casa. – dijo él, terminándose su copa de whisky de fuego – Y creo que es todo.

Harry miró a su amiga: su coartada era totalmente comprobable, lo que la hacía totalmente perfecta.

- Bien – dijo Hermione, que no lo había dejado de mirar fijamente durante todo su relato – Es todo.

- Perfecto – dijo el rubio, levantándose del sillón – Supongo que querrán revisar mi Mansión. Háganlo con toda confianza, yo tengo negocios que atender y nada que esconder – les dedicó una educada inclinación de cabeza – Granger, Potter.

Y sin decir más, salió de la elegante sala con paso seguro, silbando una canción.

* * *

><p>- Ya vayamos y arrestemos a Cormac. Es más, llamémosle a Ron. Supongo que estará feliz de ver eso.<p>

- Tranquilo, Harry – dijo la castaña – hay que pensar las cosas.

- ¿Qué más quieres pensar? Todo lo señala.

- No, no Harry. Hay algo que no me cuadra. No lo sé, es un presentimiento.

Justo en ése momento, la puerta se abrió, y una rubia de soñadores ojos azules apareció.

- Hola Hermione, hola Harry. Sabía que vendrían. Pasen, deben tener preguntas que hacerme.

* * *

><p>Rolf Scamander y Luna se veían hecho el uno para el otro, compartiendo hasta los silencios en ése pequeño pero acogedor comedor.<p>

- Tu trabajo es increíble, Hermione – le dijo Rolf a la castaña, mientras bebía una cerveza de mantequilla – a mi mujer y a mí nos encanta leer tus casos resueltos.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de orgullo.

- Justamente por eso vino, amor – dijo Luna, desviando sus ojos azules de su marido y clavándolos en los ojos castaños de Hermione – Es sobre el robo de la Luna de Baroda. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Hermione?

- En realidad, no mucho – dijo ella – sólo si viste algo fuera de lo común en el día del robo.

- Pues… Ése día había mucha gente – comenzó la rubia – era una ocasión perfecta para robar algo. Vi a mucha gente robando folletitos de la entrada…Y luego vi a ésa chica de Slytherin con su pequeño, regañándolo por no haber anotado bien la tarea de ése día.

- Es idéntico a ella – musitó Rolf.

- Así es…Quizá por eso no la anotó bien…

Hermione y Harry rieron.

- Bueno, y luego…Me encontré al otro Slytherin…el moreno…¿Zabini?...Sí, Zabini. Estaba hablando con un vendedor de arte que andaba por ahí, parece que discutían sobre la originalidad de un cuadro que estaba ofreciendo…Se me hace muy exigente en ésas cosas…

- Díganme, Luna, Rolf – cortó Hermione - ¿No vieron a Cormac McLaggen o a Draco Malfoy?

Luna miró fijamente a Hermione, luego a Rolf, que afirmaba con la cabeza, y de nuevo a la castaña.

- Sí, de hecho sí los vimos… nos los encontramos en el ala Norte.

- … ¿A ambos?

- Así es – completó Rolf – los tres estaban ahí.

- … ¿Los tres? – dijo Harry, confuso. Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Sí, los tres. – dijo Luna – Draco Malfoy, y Cormac McLaggen con su esposa.

Harry miró sorprendido a Hermione, que miraba a un punto indeterminado en la mesa, pensativa.

- Háblame más de su esposa, Luna. – dijo ella.

- Bueno, se veía algo…distraída – dijo Luna, sonriente - …Le estaba diciendo que se aburría ahí, que ya habían ido los otros días, y que no le gustaban los museos porque había mucho polvo. De hecho, ella estaba estornudando bastante. Cormac se veía un poco desconcertado, y en eso estaban cuando llegó Malfoy.

En ése momento, Luna hizo una breve pausa, clavando sus ojos en los de Hermione, la cual le desvió rápidamente la mirada, para sorpresa de Harry. Pero Luna continuó.

- …Sí, bueno, llegó Malfoy y se sorprendió de encontrar a Cormac ahí. Se saludaron y entre la plática, Cormac le dijo a Malfoy que parecía que su mujer era alérgica al polvo. Entonces Malfoy sacó su pañuelo y se lo ofreció a ella.

- Ésos detalles no importan Luna… - interrumpió Harry.

- ¿Le ofreció el pañuelo y qué más? – cortó la castaña, para sorpresa de su amigo.

- Pues ella lo tomó, pero sólo estornudó un par de veces más. Cormac se veía que tenía prisa, así que le devolvió el pañuelo a Malfoy y salió remolcando a su mujer de la sala. Después de eso, perdí de vista a Malfoy.

Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido. Y entonces una pequeña luz se iluminó en sus ojos.

- Luna, has sido de enorme ayuda.

- Me alegro. ¿Aceptan venir a comer mañana? Pueden avisarle a Ron, y nosotros le diremos a Neville.

- Mañana no, pero pasado mañana con gusto, Luna. – Hermione hizo una pausa y volteó a verla, con cierto brillo peculiar en los ojos – Luna…

- No te apures – dijo ella, mientras los acompañaba a la puerta, con Rolf detrás - …Comprendo todo, Hermione. Grandes mentes se atraen.

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué hemos vuelto aquí? – dijo Harry a la mañana siguiente, pero más confundido que el día anterior.<p>

- Porque el ladrón es condenadamente brillante – musitó Hermione emocionada, mientras llamaba insistentemente a la puerta.

El rostro de Cormac McLaggen apareció.

- …Ehm…¡Oh, hol…!

- ¿Sabes algo, Cormac? – dijo la castaña mientras empujaba la puerta y a Cormac para pasar – Tu secretito casi te mete en un serio aprieto.

Cormac la miró con la misma expresión que a Harry le recordaba a Crabbe.

- ¿Perdón?

- Se te hizo fácil, ¿no? – siguió Hermione – Ir y robar la Luna de Baroda para saldar todas tus deudas, sin que tu esposa se enterara.

Cormac dejó caer la quijada de la impresión, y se puso pálido.

- ¿¡QUÉ! ¡Yo no lo robé!

- ¿Ah no? – dijo la bruja, tomando una caja de un rincón de la sala. Cormac se puso en seguida de pie.

- …Deja ésa caja.

- No lo haré. Es el diamante, Cormac. Le pertenece al museo. Me la llevaré y haré que los expertos la abran ante los periodistas, para que le digan al mundo que ya apareció.

- ¡NO! – Cormac se lanzó sobre la caja pero Hermione fue más rápida y lo esquivó.

- Entonces ábrela tú, dame el diamante y asunto arreglado. Diré que lo dejaron en mi correo.

- Es que… - el nervioso brujo la miró suplicante -…Bueno, bien…

Al ver que ella no cedería, tomo la caja, le apuntó con la varita y murmuró unas palabras.

- Ya puedes abrirla. – dijo, en tono derrotado.

Harry se acercó más. No podía perderse el ver el diamante tan de cerca.  
>Pero lo que estaba dentro de la caja no era para nada un diamante. Eran fotografías de Cormac con una chica rubia de ojos miel. Harry miró interrogante a su amiga.<p>

- Cormac… - dijo Hermione, mientras veía las fotos - … éste secreto casi hace que vayas a prisión. Sabes que, en la ley mágica, no es necesario tener el objeto del robo en tu poder para que te den una condena. Con que haya suficientes pruebas mágicas, como las que abundan en éste caso, estás perdido. Y todo apuntaba a ti ésta vez.

- Lo sé, yo… - Cormac se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y escondió la cara entre las manos -…ya pensaba terminar con ella.

- Tu esposa es muy linda – dijo Hermione, viendo las fotos – no va a estar nada contenta si se entera.

- Lo sé… ¿Cómo supieron?

- Luna te vio y, bueno, pensó que la que iba contigo era tu esposa, pero Harry y yo sabíamos que ella estaba de viaje, así que… - Hermione le devolvió las fotos y la caja – Cormac, eres un tonto.

- Lo sé.

- Y en el futuro, no aceptes que ningún extraño te preste su pañuelo.

Harry y Cormac la miraron, confundidos.

- ¿Perdón?

- Draco Malfoy le prestó el pañuelo a tu amante, ¿No?

- Eeeh…ahora que lo dices, sí…Pero no recordaba ése detalle – Cormac se veía confundido – Además, Malfoy no es un extraño.

- No – dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la puerta– Pero es mil veces peor.

* * *

><p>Estar de nuevo en ésa ostentosa sala hacía sentir a Harry incómodo. Buscando entretenerse, le susurró a Hermione:<p>

- Oye… ¿Cómo supiste lo de la amante de Cormac, y las fotos?

- Fue fácil. Tú mismo dijiste, al salir de la primera visita a Cormac, que no había ni una foto de su boda. Se quita el anillo de compromiso desde que su mujer se va de viaje, lo sé porque la marca en su dedo no era ya tan clara como si se hubiera quitado el anillo ése mismo día. Y se le hizo fácil ir con su amante, que no sabe que está casado, al museo. Su amante debe ser tonta, pues la ha llevado muchas veces a su casa en éstas semanas y no ha sospechado nada.

- No tiene fotos…

- Un hombre como Cormac, viviendo solo, no es tan ordenado – respondió la bruja – Todo lo demás fue sencillo. La caja con un hechizo protector muy fuerte sólo lo hace quien tiene cosas que esconder. Pero yo supe que Cormac no tenía el diamante en la caja desde el principio de la segunda visita. Sólo lo hice sufrir por diversión.

Harry soltó una risita.

- Pero…entonces… Si no fue Cormac…

-¿De nuevo por aquí? – les dijo la misma voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Miraron a Draco Malfoy entrar a la sala, con el mismo caminar seguro, pero esta vez con un traje gris – No creo que quieran trabar amistad conmigo. Entonces… me agradan las sorpresas. Sorpréndanme y díganme por qué vinieron.

Harry abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Volteó a ver a Hermione, que miraba fijamente a Draco.  
>Y después de un minuto de verlo fijamente, ella pronunció una frase que hizo que a Harry se le cayera la quijada de la impresión.<p>

- Eres brillante.


	3. Parte III

_¡Oló!Al finl la tercer y última parte :3 El descenlace. Espero les agrade :D Muchas gracias por los reviews, los alerts y los favoritos :3 _

_¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

><p><strong>La luna de Baroda<strong>  
><strong>- PARTE III -<strong>

- Lo sé, siempre lo soy – dijo el rubio – Pero, ¿Puedes aclarar por qué es el cumplido ésta vez?

- Porque casi logras engañarme, Malfoy – dijo la castaña, totalmente seria – pero fue _casi_.

Harry no estaba entendiendo nada. Pero Draco la miraba, entre curioso y divertido. Después de unos segundos, soltó una carcajada, una que Harry jamás le había escuchado en los tiempos de Hogwarts.

- ¡Vaya! Entonces si es verdad que eres la _investigadora estrella_, Granger. Jamás pensé que lo pudieras resolver.

- Y yo jamás pensé que alguien pudiera cometer un crimen perfecto.

- Casi perfecto – le corrigió Malfoy – pues no se llevó a feliz término… ¿Lovegood, verdad?

Harry los miraba alternativamente, como en un juego de tenis, sorprendido.

- Sí. – dijo, triunfal, la bruja.

- Vaya. Sabía que me traería problemas algún día desde la primera vez que la vi en Hogwarts – dijo Draco, extrañamente alegre – En fin. ¿Y ahora? Sabes bien que, aunque me descubras públicamente, escaparé. Azkaban ya sin dementores es demasiado fácil para mí.

- Aún con ellos – dijo Hermione – hallarías la forma de escapar. Y supongo que ahora, si intentara apresarte…

- Obviamente no me dejaría, Granger.

Y sin más, Draco se levantó y fue hacia la enorme chimenea que tenían justo frente a ellos. Con un movimiento de su varita, hizo que un diamante amarillo del centro de la chimenea saliera levitando de su lugar, y lo tomó con su pañuelo. Con otro movimiento, hizo brotar un diamante idéntico, cubriendo el hueco.

- Hermoso, ¿No? – dijo él, mientras se lo entregaba a Hermione – No pensaba usarlo. Era…

- Un trofeo – completó ella.

- Exacto. ¿Dirás que lo dejaron en tu buzón?

- …Lo pensaré. ¿Te quedarás en Londres?

- Me temo que no. Como no sé si me acusarás o no…Me iré por un tiempo. De todos modos, hoy mismo tengo un vuelo totalmente muggle que sale en dos horas. Son divertidos, ¿Saben? Ésos muggles tontos inventan cada cosa que… Bueno, negocios, muchos negocios para el Señor Malfoy, es decir, yo. Pero bueno, supongo que es todo… Los acompaño a la puerta.

Draco los guió hasta la entrada.

- Potter, Potter…Te ves completamente perdido. Pero sé que tu amiga te contará todo. – dijo el rubio, con una voz suave que a Harry le recordó muchísimo a Lucius Malfoy, pero mucho más orgulloso.

Harry no tuvo la cabeza para responderle, volteó a ver a Hermione, la cual veía a Draco con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

- Buen viaje – le dijo la castaña al rubio – Sinceramente, espero que nos volvamos a ver.

- ¡Yo espero que no! – dijo Malfoy, riendo – Olvidando todo el pasado de Hogwarts, y aunque suene descortés, te estoy haciendo un halago. Son pocas, muy pocas las personas que me inspiran temor, admiración o respeto. Y tú has logrado los tres, Hermione Granger. Unos más que otros, pero los tres.

Sus brillantes ojos grises se posaron en los ojos chocolate de la bruja, que sonreía.

- También tú eres brillante, mujer. Aunque me cueste aceptarlo, hubieras sido una buena Slytherin. No como yo, pero hubieras sido competente.

- No lo creo, Draco Malfoy.

- Yo sí. Es más, creo que serías una grandiosa criminal si te decidieras a inclinarte al lado oscuro.

- Suena divertido…

- Te aseguro que lo es.

- …Pero debe de haber un equilibrio en todo. El lado oscuro ya te tiene a ti. Y yo acepto bien mi papel en el lado bueno. Soy el contrapeso tuyo en la balanza.

- Sí… Quizá…El complemento…– dijo él, en un tono soñador que jamás le habían oído –…Bien. Entonces, buena suerte con tu lado bueno. Cuida ésa inteligencia, Hermione Granger.

Ya se habían alejado unos pasos de la puerta, cuando la castaña se giró de pronto, asustando a Harry.

- ¿Draco, cuál…?

- '_Imperial Majesty_' – le dijo el rubio, con una gran sonrisa – el No. 1 de Clive Christian. Obviamente es la edición de colección, Hermione. Sólo hay…

- 10 en el mundo – ella rió – lo sé.

Draco Malfoy la miró fijamente, y le volvió a sonreír.

* * *

><p>Hermione y Harry, sentados en las sillas del despacho de ella, estaban esperando a que llegara Monsieur David. Ya le habían avisado la buena noticia, y el eufórico mago venía en camino. Mientras, gastaban el tiempo contemplando las luces multicolores que el enorme diamante que descansaba en su escritorio producía cuando los rayos del Sol de mediodía se reflejaban en él.<p>

- No entiendo nada.

- No hay mucho que entender, Harry – dijo ella – Sólo que el nuevo Draco Malfoy es el hombre más impresionante del mundo.

Harry la miró fijamente.

- ¿Quién eres? Devuélveme a Hermione Granger.

- Draco Malfoy cometió el crimen perfecto – dijo ella, que miraba soñadoramente el diamante – Él sabía los planes de sus amigos Pansy y Zabini de ir al museo. Y para su grata sorpresa, vio también a Cormac desde la primera vez.

"Trabó conversación con él, y siendo él tan listo y Cormac tan tonto, se hizo su amigo. Seguramente él lo invitó a comer varias veces, buscando presumir de su riqueza con el mismísimo Señor Malfoy. Pero Draco no sólo se fijó en eso, sino que se dio cuenta de más de lo que tú y yo nos dimos cuenta cuando fuimos a su casa la primera vez: su situación económica, lo de su esposa y su amante, la caja…Bueno, estoy segura que eso lo soltó Cormac con unas copas de más y algún hechizo de parte de Draco. También estoy segura que Draco estuvo husmeando por las habitaciones mientras Cormac caía de borracho, o embrujado. Y ahí se dio cuenta del _perfume_ que usa. De ahí en adelante, todo fue relativamente fácil para Draco, pero endemoniadamente perfecto."

"Planeó hacerlo un día en que hubiera más gente, y planeó también encontrarse por 'casualidad' con Cormac y su amante. Fue fácil hechizarla con un encantamiento de estornudos desde unos pasillos antes, con tanta gente que lo cubriera, y llegar en el momento indicado.

"Llega, los saluda y le ofrece su pañuelo. Todo normal. Pero ella era la guapa amante de Cormac, y conociéndolo, él estaría besándola y toqueteándola el 90% del tiempo – Hermione arrugó la nariz, como recordando algo desagradable. Harry rió – así que seguramente toda ella estaría llena del perfume de él. Y Malfoy lo sabía."

"Draco le da el pañuelo, ella estornuda un par de veces más y se tapa con el pañuelo, llenándolo, entre otras cosas, del perfume de Cormac que ella tenía en su piel. Pero Cormac pensó que no podía arriesgar a su amante con un conquistador como Draco, así que decidió salir huyendo de ahí para evitar que ella cayera en las garras de Malfoy…Y así, Draco recupera su pañuelo."

"Entonces, todo sencillo: se dirige a la bóveda donde sabe que guardan el diamante, pues ha estado continuamente en el museo, aprendiéndose exactamente todos los movimientos. Con todo lo que ha leído de los libros de Cormac…"

-Aaaaaahh – exclamó Harry – por eso no tenían polvo.

- Exacto. No los había estado leyendo Cormac, sino Draco en cada una de sus visitas, y había borrado sus huellas de ellos.

"Con todo lo que había leído en los libros, en las charlas con Cormac y sus conocimientos que tenía desde antes, sabía perfectamente qué hacer, cómo hacerlo y en qué orden. Fue sencillo para él: Rompió todas las claves de seguridad, que seguramente estaban explicadas superficialmente en los libros, y junto con sus conocimientos, pues no fue difícil... A los empleados les hacen ejecutar una variante del juramento inquebrantable, para que no usen eso para robar. Pero…Draco no era un empleado. Así que no tuvo problema. Y con tanta gente por ahí, nadie, absolutamente nadie, se fijó en un extraño que entraba a la bóveda. Haz maldad con naturalidad y nadie sospechará."

"Como el museo confiaba tanto en su seguridad, no había guardias en la bóveda. Sólo tuvo que hacer un endiabladamente difícil hechizo de ilusión para no aparecer en las grabaciones de seguridad, deshacer los conjuros que rodeaban al diamante, tomarlo, salir reconstruyendo cada hechizo protector, borrar toda huella, y asunto arreglado."

-Pero… ¿Entonces qué tiene que ver el pañuelo?

- A eso voy – dijo Hermione, emocionada – Es la mejor parte.

"Draco necesitaba que hubiera un culpable fácil de atrapar y que tuviera motivos, porque si no, bueno, podría manchar su buen nombre, además de no hacer todo eso tan divertido – dijo Hermione, sarcástica – así que a la hora de tomar el diamante, sacudió su pañuelo. Y todas las partículas del perfume de Cormac, recién tomadas, cayeron en todas partes. Él sabía que no era un perfume muy común, y que resaltaría entre todas las demás lociones que había ahí. Aunque también dejó un poco de su loción ahí…Las escasas partículas doradas eran de su loción, que es tan buena que no se desprende con tanta facilidad como las demás. Sus rastros eran igual de frescas que las rojas, pero no se notaban tanto. Así que yo no me detuve en especial por las partículas doradas, sólo tomé nota mental de que estaban ahí, junto con todas las ambarinas y azules, por si teníamos que cambiar de loción sospechosa."

- Y Draco también sabía que yo investigaría el caso, … – la bruja hizo una pausa y tragó saliva –…por eso dejó las partículas de perfume… Ha estado estudiando mucho mis métodos, Harry.

Harry casi escuchó la voz fría de Malfoy en sus oídos: _"…Su fama se extiende, Potter. Bueno, no la tuya, sino la de Granger. La investigadora estrella…"_

- Él sabía que yo investigaría. Sabía que sería tan minuciosa como para encontrar ése rastro, y al ver que era de Cormac, pensó quizá, que lo inculparía con más ganas. Cormac tenía motivos, tenía información confidencial, y tenía un secreto que guardar. Todo era perfecto. Todo encajaba.

- Pero… ¡Nosotros fuimos a la Mansión Malfoy, a su casa, Hermione! – exclamó Harry – estuvimos ahí, en su sala, frente al diamante empotrado en su chimenea, y él no…

- Él jamás se iba a poner nervioso, Harry. Es demasiado bueno para eso – cortó Hermione.

"Él sabía que aún no encontrábamos nada, porque le preguntamos sobre qué hizo en el día. Además, él sabía que era demasiado pronto…Sólo un día después del robo. Así que estaba relajado por eso. Hasta él mismo lo dijo: _'Supongo que querrán revisar mi Mansión. Háganlo con toda confianza, yo tengo negocios que atender y nada que esconder.' _¡Claro que no tenía nada que esconder! Es más, lo estaba presumiendo justo en nuestra cara, todo ése tiempo. Él sabe que, generalmente, las personas no buscan en donde es más obvio."

El silencio reinó unos instantes en el despacho bañado de luz.

- El crimen perfecto. – musitó, Harry, anonadado.

- El crimen perfecto…Y casi perfecto. Con lo que él nunca contó como debió fue con Luna. Luna vio todo lo ocurrido con Cormac y él, pero no sospechó nada. Simplemente es ella Harry, ya sabes cómo es. Y Draco la vio, pero decidió no dar marcha atrás a su plan. Pensó que no era tan importante. Él no la conoce como nosotros, Harry. Él no sabía…porque ya lo sabe… pero él no sabía que ella se fija demasiado en cosas que los demás pasan totalmente por alto… ¡Hasta Cormac olvidó lo del pañuelo! Y eso que era un detalle que le hubiera salvado la vida en caso de complicarse las cosas...El crimen perfecto de Malfoy sólo tuvo un defecto: Luna.

- Y tú – finalizó Harry, triunfal – él no contaba con que tú lo descubrirías, Herms.

- Él sabía que yo lo descubriría – dijo la castaña, alegre – pero no inculpándolo a él. Yo era una pieza más en su plan. ¡Hasta sabía qué podría poner el pretexto del buzón para decir que ya había aparecido!

- Vaya…Oye, y hablando de Luna… ¿Por qué te veía tan raro durante la charla con ella y Rolf? ¿A qué diablos se refería con lo que dijo al final? Eso de que grandes mentes se atraen, o algo así…

Hermione clavó su mirada, un poco más brillante que antes, en su amigo.

- Eso, Harry…Es cosa de mujeres.

Lo dijo con un tono que aclaraba que Harry no debía hacer más preguntas.  
>Otro silencio, ésta vez más largo. Al fin, Harry musitó:<p>

- Malfoy no necesitaba usar el diamante para convocar dinero, que es para lo que se usa. Él tiene lo suficiente como para vivir nueve vidas como rey. Y quién sabe qué tan legal sea su fortuna…

- Seguramente toda la que ya tenía es más o menos legal, pero la que él agregó es ilegal totalmente. Casi puedo jurarlo – dijo Hermione, convencida – Él sólo busca emociones, Harry. Retos. Por eso quería el diamante. Por eso hizo todo eso tan difícil: para que me llamaran y yo lo resolviera. Además…

La castaña se mordió el labio levemente.

- ¿Además qué? – dijo Harry, viendo a su amiga dudar unos instantes si decir su idea o no.

- …Además, ¡Cuánta clase tiene! – dijo ella, dejando salir la admiración en su voz – cuando llegamos por segunda vez, él ya sabía a lo que íbamos. Nada de engaños. Hablo claro y directo. Dio el diamante, y aclaró que no iría a Azkaban. No Harry, Azkaban es demasiado poco para una mente como la de él. Todo castigo es un juego de niños para Draco Malfoy. No había más remedio que dejarlo ir.

- Pero…pero… – Harry buscaba algún motivo para negar eso.

- Lo sé. Es frustrante. Pero ante alguien así, no hay más que hacer.

Silencio de nuevo.  
>Hermione hizo un repaso mental de todo, y recordó otra vez la voz de Draco en sus oídos:<p>

"_- ¿Draco, cuál…?_

_- 'Imperial Majesty', el No. 1 de Clive Christian. Obviamente es la edición de colección, Hermione..."  
><em>

"_Draco…Hermione…"_

La había llamado por su nombre, como ella a él instantes antes.  
>Pero no le recordó ése detalle a Harry. Ése recuerdo lo guardaría para siempre en su mente y en su corazón.<p>

- Además… - la castaña rompió el silencio, se levantó y tomó el diamante entre sus dedos, que al contacto con su piel dejó salir un suave y fino aroma a sándalo que le recordó un par de astutos y brillantes ojos grises – …tengo el presentimiento de que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar.

* * *

><p>La lluvia repiqueteaba alegremente en el enorme ventanal del lujoso departamento, ante el cual estaban dos amigos, un moreno y un rubio, tomando una copa de whisky de fuego.<p>

- Vaya. Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, Draco.

-¿Increíble, verdad? Jamás pensé que lo descubriera. Ésa Granger es sorprendente. ¡Qué mujer!

- Venga, amigo – dijo Zabini, alegre – Hasta parece que te está gustando.

Draco guardó silencio, mientras contemplaba la lluvia caer sobre Roma.

- A pesar de ser tan inteligente – continuó Draco, cambiando el tema – ella no sospechó nada de ti, ni de esto.

- Hice bien mi papel – canturreó Zabini, dando un trago a su bebida – Y tengo que admitirlo, Draco: es muy guapa. Y sabes bien que soy difícil de complacer.

El rubio sólo afirmó distraídamente con la cabeza, mientras recordaba su despedida en la Mansión Malfoy hacía tan solo unas horas. Recordó que ella lo había llamado por su nombre, al igual que él. ¿Coincidencia? O quizá el subconsciente de ambos…No, eso era imposible.

- ¿Y sabes por qué no sospechó de ti ni de mis planes? ¿Sabes qué le falta, Blaise? – dijo Malfoy, después de unos minutos de silencio – le falta malicia, ambición, cosas que a mí me sobran. Por eso no acabó en Slytherin. Tenía todo, menos eso.

- Bueno amigo, quizá por eso te complementa tan bien.

Draco clavó la mirada en su amigo, pensativo, mientras abría una bolsa negra que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro. La agitó, y un enorme diamante amarillento cayó en su mano extendida.

- Los hechizos fueron algo difíciles de entender…

- Entonces para los normales como yo, hubieran sido imposibles.

- Quizá amigo, pero la mañana en que Granger llegó por segunda vez, ya había copiado todos y cada uno de ellos en mi diamante personal.

La piedra emitía miles de brillos multicolores, reflejando las llamaradas de la chimenea.

- Si gustas puedo hacerte otro, Blaise.

- No gracias – dijo el moreno, sonriente – ¿Para qué quiero aún más dinero del que tengo? Si alguna vez me falta, entonces pensaré en pedirte prestada tu piedrita de colores.

Ambos slytherins rieron alegremente.

- ¿Y tú qué harás con él?

- Nada, será mi trofeo, como dijo ella. Además, será el recordatorio del primer crimen que me frustran.

- Suena a que piensas que te arruinarán otros planes tuyos.

- Si ella es la que investiga, no apostaría a que voy a ganar.

El rubio tomó el diamante y lo rodó entre sus finos dedos, clavando sus ojos grises en él.  
>Unos ojos chocolate aparecieron claramente en su mente, y escuchó una risa que le calentó el corazón.<p>

- De todos modos… tengo el presentimiento de que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar.


End file.
